


Why Roommates with Lovers are The Worst

by BookofOdym



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Oral Sex, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 20:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: While living with his friend after an eviction, Hal finds himself developing a crush on Barry and his boyfriends. The fact that they keep loudly having sex doesn't help. Neither does Alcohol.





	Why Roommates with Lovers are The Worst

**Author's Note:**

> I hope people enjoy this weird ship, I enjoyed writing for it. It's fun to come up with the weirdest possible ships and write them.

The first time that he had had an inkling that something was going on was after Barry had agreed to let him sleep on his couch for a few days. That was the second time that he’d gone back to Earth to discover that he’d been evicted and that his landlord had sold all of his stuff. They really were going to have to figure out a way to stop that happening.

After a few days of living at Barry’s, he had arrived back at the apartment after a long day trying to find work. He was applying to a lot of different jobs but remained convinced that no one would ever let ‘toy salesman’ go. Hal collapsed on the couch, not even bothering to turn on the lights, but the leather surface wasn’t completely free of debris. He found his face buried in a strange smelling fabric and, concerned, pulled his power battery out of its pocket dimension to act as a light source. When the cloth was illuminated by the strange green glow, it soon became apparent that he was holding a pair of boxers.

Of course, that was when he noticed the sounds of grunts and moans coming from the bedroom, groaning, Hal pulled his pillow over his head, trying to drown out the sounds.

It didn’t really work, he ended up just laying there for four hours with an uncomfortable boner. Finally, when they seemed to have quieted down, he gripped himself in his own hand, rubbing himself raw.

He tried to think of some good jerk off material, the one time Kilowog agreed to fuck him, seeing John working out while shirtless, Carol using a buttplug to punish him, but his mind kept going back to one thing. The sound of the three men in the other room. Himself joining in. No matter how hard he tried to push the thought out of his head, it kept returning.

He wasn’t able to hold back a small moan as he came all over himself, covering his stomach with strings of white. Feeling disgusted with himself for jacking off to someone else’s sex scene, he went to have a shower, getting rid of the evidence.

The next morning, he was working on making breakfast: a big heaping pile of scrambled eggs, plantain, sausages, cheese, black beans, and toast. He slid one plate towards Barry, who looked tired, happy, yes, but definitely tired. Then after he’d put the spatula in the sink, he’d turned around to find that his toast had been stolen. He recognized the face of the toast thief immediately, so it was true, then. Barry was sleeping with his villains.

 

Or at least that was what it seemed like at first, that it was just sex, but the more the two villains were around the apartment the clearer it was that the relationship was a romantic one. One that was pretty cute, actually. He’d come back one night to find them curled up on the couch watching a chick flick (Hal thought that any movie with more romance than Space Cowboys was a chick flick).

They had been on his couch, so he’d stepped out of the apartment, silently, using what little money he had to rent a motel room for the night, Barry had freaked out on him when he appeared again, the next morning.

He’d ended up spending more time than he should have around someone else’s villains, and his own would probably be pretty mad about that if they ever found out about it.

Strangely, they were being nice to him, despite the fact he was an obvious freeloader. More than a few times someone had slid a coffee in front of him in the morning and ruffled his hair.

* * *

 

It had been after one fight with Doctor Polaris, the first time he spoke to one of them about something that wasn’t Barry, about three days after the first night. Hal knew that Barry was at work, so he snuck a suddenly easier to deal with Neal Emerson into their apartment.

“This is why you need to stay away from magnets,” Hal told him, as he bandaged his own villain up. Dealing with Polaris tended to involve keeping him away from other people until the episode ended.

“Because you’ll hit me across the city with a baseball bat? Ow!” Apparently, Hal had touched a bruise.

“Yes!” Hal cried, before realizing that he had been tricked. “No! Because when you go near magnets Polaris takes over, and if you keep pulling satellites out of the sky, Batman’s gonna want to put you in Arkham.”

No one ever got better in Arkham, in fact, they only got worse. Hal might have only become friends with Neal after the man’s first foray into villainy, but he didn’t want anything more to happen to the poor man.

That was when he heard a smug sounding voice coming from the door. “Well, isn’t this interesting?”

Hal whirled around, causing the man he was bandaging to hiss as he knocked against his injury again. “Barry’s not here too, is he?”

“Guess you’re not supposed to bring visitors then,” Cold smirked, “or are you worried Scarlet’s a hypocrite? Don’t worry, I’m not gonna tell him.”

Hal gave him a suspicious look but continued his work. He could feel the criminal’s eyes on his back the entire time.

When Hal had finally waved off his enemy slash friend with another request for him not to go near any magnets, he dropped down on the couch next to Cold. The other man slid him a beer, he’d apparently stolen two from the fridge.

“It’s interesting that you’re trying to… keep him out of trouble,” Snart commented mildly, and Hal figured that he meant that he gave off a ‘punch first, ask questions later’ vibe.

“Neal’s only ever wanted to help people, he only got his issue because he tested his theories on himself,” Hal took a long drink from his beer. “If anyone deserves a chance to rebuild his life, it’s him.”

The Criminal tilted his head at Hal. “So, then why is Barry always complaining about you trusting Sinestro, wouldn’t have thought he deserved a second chance.”

Hal’s hands tightened around his beer because he knew that Sinestro’s long-term goal had been to drive him insane, to make him lose everything important to him, just like how Sinestro had lost his ring, lost Korugar and lost the respect of everyone in the universe. Hal couldn’t explain his feelings towards his arch enemy. “Sinestro was my friend, I think I’ll always want to trust him.”

Cold cracked open his beer, “That’s pretty dumb.”

* * *

 

“Harold,” Leonard had said one morning, “would you like a lift to work?”

Being entirely sure that being alone with the man would only lead to him being told to stay away from Barry, Hal looked for an excuse to say no. Luckily, the radio offered one.

“Last night, the Eastern European nation of Modora lost its bid to host the Winter Olympics,” the clipped tones of the female newsreader drifted through the kitchen, “China is confirmed as the next host.”

Hal pointed at the radio, “I think I need to deal with that right now.”

Snart looked stunned. “How are you going to deal with that?”

* * *

 

The two men came almost every night for the next three weeks, meaning that Hal was getting virtually no sleep, and also running out of excuses for 1 AM showers. So naturally, when Guy invited him over for a drink, he jumped at the chance.

Guy Gardner had recently taken over a bar in Central City, he’d renamed it to Warriors, because of course, and it was the only bar in the city that would let Hal open a tab. This was, ostensibly, because of him regularly saving Guy’s life, and the man was always telling him that when they were finally even, he would have to pay.

John had apparently been invited too and clapped a hand on his back as he moved to sit on the bar stool.

“You look like shit,” Guy said cheerfully, enjoying every moment of Hal’s suffering.

Hal dropped his head onto the bar with a groan.

“It’s Barry’s fault,” he said.

Guy and John shared a look, and John rubbed comforting circles on his back. “It can’t be that bad.”

The Senior Lantern grumbled, not even looking up. “Captain Cold and Heatwave come over every night to fuck him.”

Guy expelled whiskey from his mouth, covering one of the closer benches in the liquid.

John, who had narrowly managed to avoid the stream, shook his head. “Just because you sleep with your villains doesn’t mean that everybody else does.”

Of course, they wouldn’t believe that he should have started with something more believable, like Barry kicking him out because he brought dudes home. “The biggest reason that I look like shit is that I’m still sober.”

Laughing, Guy poured him a Rum and Coke, the first of way too many.

Now a little bit too drunk, Hal wandered over to some guys at the back of the room, well, swayed really. John, who would typically have stepped in to keep Hal from flirting with guys while drunk, was distracted by Guy’s hands up his shirt, and his lips on his own.

A thick arm wrapped around Hal’s waist before he was within ten steps of the men.

“Someone didn’t leave a note,” a dry voice said from behind him, “and don’t flirt with those two, I’ve worked with them. Not good people. Don’t want you getting hurt.”

“Hey, that’s not-” he started, only to be cut off by the other man.

“Taking him home,” the man who was holding him, Heatwave, barked at Guy. His voice was very deep, and kind of gruff (he told himself to not describe it as sexy). Hal figured that he probably smoked, not that he had ever seen that.

Guy looked like he might want to get involved, but was torn, because he wanted to lock up and get with John immediately. Hal shook his head at him, he didn’t think that any potential murderers would loudly announce to the entire bar that they were leaving with their victim. Plus, Barry would never talk to them again if they killed his friend.

When they were outside, Cold spoke up. “Barry was upset, he was worried that you were angry at him for what happened yesterday.”

Yesterday the three of them had been extra loud, loud enough for the cranky old woman who lived in the next apartment over to bang loudly on their door and complain. Hal had been the one to answer the door, which had been a mistake because it turned out that she hated him and immediately took the opportunity to chew him out.

“I’m not mad at him!” He protested.

“But you did take the first opportunity to leave the house,” Snart’s pale blue eyes stared directly into his, they were almost completely unreadable. “Without a note. He thought you were going to crash on the street or something.”

That was the point that Hal finally threw up, he only hoped that it wasn’t all over the criminal’s shoes.

* * *

 

When he woke up the next morning, he wasn’t on his couch. No, wherever he was, it was way too soft and comfortable to be his couch.

He opened his eyes, only to find himself looking directly at Barry Allen’s concerned face.

“I called in sick for you,” Barry was saying, “how much did you have to drink last night? Are you going to be sick again?”

Hal pushed himself away from the questing hand in front of him, it was trying to measure his temperature. The action felt way too tender for Hal, who hadn’t had anyone worry about his health since he was a teenager.

Barry looked a little of hurt at his response and moved to leave the room. Hal watched him as he walked, hoping that he’d turn around, surprised when he did. Barry looked directly at him as he spoke. “Come out when you’re ready. We want to talk to you.”

He took longer than he should have to brush his teeth, really dragged out taking a shower, and ended up pulling on one of Barry’s sweaters (which was much too small on him and stretched over his pecs) instead of dashing to grab his own clothes, all so that he could put off leaving the bedroom.

When he did enter the kitchen, the other three men were sat around the table. It looked like an intervention.

“I’m not an alcoholic,” he found himself blurting out.

Heatwave crossed the room, making sure to wrap an arm around him as he led him back towards the table. Both of the other men sat in stunned silence, and Hal found himself being tugged down into Rory’s lap before he could pull out a chair. “That wasn’t it,” the older man said, sounding amused.

That seemed to knock some sense into Barry, who spoke up as soon as Hal was in Mick’s lap. “I’ve just… _we’ve_ been thinking about asking you to join us.

Hal’s brain seemed to freeze at that revelation completely.

* * *

 

“Don’t spend too much time preparing Barry,” Cold told him with a smile, “he gets impatient if you take too long.”

“I don’t get impatient!” Barry said, impatiently.

Hal decided that it probably wasn’t the best idea to get involved in that disagreement; instead he slid a third finger into Barry, causing the speedster to whine.

“Just get in me already, I can take it,” Barry complained, Hal might have understood where Cold was coming from.

Hal glanced at Cold, who nodded at him, before pressing the head of his cut dick against Barry’s hole. Barry gave a satisfied groan as he began to push in.

Hal wasn’t sure how this was supposed to work, but for now Cold and Heatwave were letting him thrust into Barry at his own paced, which was maybe slightly slower than Barry really wanted, but Hal was worried about hurting him.

Heatwave slipped in behind Hal, pressing fingers against his hole. “Len gave me permission to take over.” He said Cold was still leaning against the wall, watching them. He wasn’t getting involved, and Hal wondered if he ever did. Maybe he just got off on being in control.

Thick fingers were pushed into him, forcing him back to the present, Mick nipped on his ear. “I’m about to rock your world, you could pay attention.” He growled.

Hal cried out when he pushed in, the man had used a lot of lube, but he was still as thick as a beer can. He was slightly worried that he wouldn’t be able to adjust, but Rory kept his hips motionless, stroking Hal’s back as he waited for him to get adequately accustomed to the stretch.

He began slowly, but soon sped up, the movement of his hips pushing Hal deeper into Barry. Now Barry was practically wailing with every thrust.

Snart apparently couldn’t take waiting anymore, and he moved towards the group, removing his own cock from his pants and pressing it against Hal’s lips. He was cut too, which was honestly a bit of a surprise, Hal wasn’t sure why. The Lantern gave it an experimental lick, before opening his mouth to allow better access, sucking on the head slightly as it entered his mouth. Cold groaned at the feeling, pushing further in, only stopping when he hit the back of the man’s throat. Then he began to move.

Hal was having quite the dilemma, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to thrust his ass back to take more of Rory, or if he wanted to move his hips forward to thrust into Barry. The result was an uncertain juddering of hips whenever he wasn’t being fucked into Barry by Mick’s cock.

A particularly hard thrust made Barry cry out suddenly, and Hal came soon after, luckily, he was wearing a condom so Barry wouldn’t need too much cleanup. Mick held on for a little longer, fucking both of them through every wave of their orgasms.

A thumb traced over Hal’s cheek, and he looked up into Cold’s face. The man’s eyes stayed locked on his as he pulled out of Hal’s mouth entirely. White soon covered Hal’s face, and Cold smiled. The Lantern looked pretty good, marked like that.

Hal woke first the next morning, it was still dark, and the others were cuddled up together. It was probably time for him to leave. Didn’t want to outstay his welcome.

He carefully swung his legs off of the bed, or so he thought, when he stood up, his leg was wrapped up in the sheets, and he slammed face first into the floor.

That was a bit louder than he would have liked, and if the others hadn’t been woken up by his faceplant, they probably would have been when the old woman next door started banging on the wall with her cane.

“Where do you think you’re going?” A gruff voice that Hal was becoming more and more comfortable referring to as sexy addressed him, and before he could answer, a thick arm wrapped around him and deposited him on Mick’s chest.

He couldn’t find it in himself to protest.


End file.
